The Good Kind of Attention
by GohanRules
Summary: Steve finds himself relying on the advice of Clint and Bruce to help him out with a problem. He's not sure how this is going to work, but Clint and Bruce assure him that if this doesn't get him the attention he wants, nothing will. Stony fic


**Author's Note: **I'm kind of nervous putting this up. It's my first Avengers fic, but I really love this pairing. It's definitely one of my favorites. If you like it, I can write more. And I'm sorry for any typos. I don't usually check over my stories after they're finishes. Anyway, enjoy!

**Warnings: **m/m relationship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Avengers. I do love me some Chris Evans though.

* * *

"Are you two positive this is normal nowadays?" Steve asked as he looked his body up and down in the mirror with what could only be described as tremendous hesitation. Behind him, Bruce Banner and Clint Barton were holding their hands up to their mouths as they desperately tried to stifle the onslaught of laughter threatening to spill out. They shared an amused look before quickly calming down.

"What's wrong, Captain? Don't you trust us? If you can't trust your own teammates, who _can_ you trust?"

Bruce's eyebrow rose at how easily it seemed the other could lie. He found himself growing slightly suspicious of what else Barton had lied to all of them about. Of course, the man isn't a superspy for no reason, he supposed. The genius doctor was distracted from his sidetracked thoughts by a sharp pain in his side. He turned his attention to Clint giving him an expectant glance.

"O-oh, um- yes, Steve. We assure you your state of dress is not as strange as you may find it."

Well it wasn't a complete lie. Steve eyed his current attire one last time before he nodded his head and put on his best determined look, a look that had been dubbed by the team as his "Captain America" look. The blond man turned around and offered them a quick smile.

"Thank you two. I don' know what I would've done without you two. I probably would have ended up making a fool of myself," he chuckled.

"What are friends for?"

Steve nodded his head on last time in thanks before leaving the large room. As soon as he left, Clint Barton fell to his knees laughing. Bruce was able to control his amusement much more successfully than the blond archer, but even he, famous for his self control (sort of), couldn't hold in his own chuckles. He wasn't one to play practical jokes. He _definitely_ wasn't one to be pulled into others' misdeeds. But the doctor fond he couldn't help himself when Clint offered him a good laugh in the expense of the Captain's feelings. Actually, now that he thought more about it, Bruce was starting to feel a little guilty. Poor, innocent Steve, Mr. America himself, had trusted them enough to express his bottled up feelings in exchange for some good advice and all they did was set him up.

Suddenly the situation didn't seem so funny to Bruce Banner. He silenced Clint with a sudden kick in the side. He ignored the questioning glare that was aimed at him and stared at the closed door. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't dismiss the feeling that he'd just sent an untrained soldier to his certain death.

* * *

Steve Rogers walked down the mostly empty hallways with what other people would most likely call swag. The supersoldier wasn't the least bit nervous about what he was about to do. Not anymore, anyway. He did have to admit to himself that he _did _freak out when he realized what exactly he's been feeling whenever he found himself in a conversation with Tony Stark. Sometimes people seemed to underestimate how much of an effect waking up in a different century can have on a person. The fact that Steve had super strength didn't mean he was impervious to others' ignorant views. And just because he was _the_ Captain America didn't necessarily he had to be straight. Well…not anymore. At least, that's what Clint and Bruce had told him.

Steve was still a little confused about what they had told him regarding homosexuality in the country, but what he _did _get was that, for the most part, it really wasn't that big of a deal. And call him naïve or anything else you want, but that was all the encouragement the muscular blond needed to come forth with his feelings for the infamous billionaire known as Tony Stark. And lucky for him, his two team mates had offered to further help him by making a few changes to his wardrobe to make him look more modern.

All this was the reason for the usually shy, awkward blond's excited and slightly cocky expression. His trademark polite smile was replaced by a wide, crooked grin that showed off his perfectly straight, white teeth. His naturally crystal blue eyes seemed to pop a considerable amount with the eyeliner that Bruce himself had helped apply. The old-fashioned supersoldier was a little hesitant about it at first, but had ultimately decided to go ahead and trust his friends. And let's face it. After allowing make up to be put on his face, the blond didn't care what clothes was chosen for him as long as it wasn't a skirt of any kind. That would just be strange in any time period. Steve turned a corner sharply and felt something bump into his chiseled chest. His grin fell completely as his nice guy personality shone through.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see wh-"

"Don't worry about it, Steve. It was my fault."

And the grin was instantly plastered onto his face once again at the sight of Natasha. The redhead seemed distracted as she continued to read through the file she had in her hands. She slowly glanced up from the important information and for the first time noticed the taller's state of dress. Her mouth was agape in an uncharacteristic show of shock. Her eyes quickly travelled down and back up the Captain's body before meeting his eyes. And he was wearing eyeliner too?

Steve was so excited to have bumped into another one of his teammates. It just seemed like his day was getting better and better as it went on.

"Steve, wha-"

"I'm gay!" Steve practically gushed.

Black Widow's eyes widened comically at the excited declaration and for once she truly had nothing to say. She blinked as the silence between them festered. She'd never seen the Captain with such a face splitting smile on his face before. The buff blond was practically vibrating in his black combat boots. His expression never shifted from that overly excited smile, but Natasha could tell he was impatiently waiting for her to respond to his…coming out.

"Uh…congratulations, Steve. It's n-"

"Sorry, can't talk! Gotta find, Tony!" Steve Rogers exclaimed before he sidestepped around the substantially smaller woman and practically ran off down the hallway, his heavy footwear thumping against the clean, polished floors of Stark Tower. His temporary swagger was thrown out the window as he was overtaken by his excitement to get to the lab where he was sure the subject of his affection was solitarily working. The sound of his shoes hitting the floor slowed as he got closer to the large, glass doors until they altogether stopped. His vibrant blue eyes searched through the transparent barrier. He looked through the clattered mess of junk Tony called his projects with slight interest, but he pushed that interest away when he located the arrogant hero welding something. Steve took a deep breath. Without allowing himself another second to think about what he was doing, he pushed through the glass doors and slowly made his way towards Tony, not wanting to surprise the man while he held the torch in his hands.

"Tony, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Steve's voice didn't seem to have carried over the loud noise of the blow torch.

"Tony, I need to talk to you about something important," Steve tried again, this time with a little more force. Still, the self proclaimed philanthropist was too distracted by the work being done to hear Steve's almost yell. His face was hidden by the large, metallic, face covering, but the blind was sure Tony's face was etched into one of pure concentration.

"TONY!"

"Shit!" Tony cursed loudly as the blow torch flew from his hands and he swiveled on his heel to face the cause of the loud ruckus. His shoulder's visibly relaxed when he saw it was just Steve. He unlatched the mask from around his head and set it down on the table with a loud clank.

"Steve, what do you want? Can't you see I was b-," Tony stopped himself as he got a good look at the Captain. Steve noticed Tony was taking in his new style of dress similar to the way Black Widow was. He silently hoped this was a good thing.

"Can I talk to you for a short minute?"

The brunet's eyes remained glued to the tight, black leather wrapped around the blond's muscular thighs. He struggled to keep his eyes from widening as they slowly racked up the Captain's body; however, he did raise an eyebrow when he read the white lettering on the tight, black t-shirt that hugged the blond's muscles like a second skin. He turned his vision back up to ask about it, but was caught with his mouth wide open once he noticed the drawn eyeliner accentuating Steve's eyes. He had to admit to himself that if wearing a little makeup made your eyes pop _that _wonderfully…well then Tony would have to see someone about this eyeliner. But even as the thought crossed his mind, the genius somehow knew that the same effect would be lost on anyone other than Steve. His eyes were an amazingly icy blue to begin with.

Steve watched anxiously as Tony's eyes travelled up his body. It seems that in the short time that he's known the billionaire, he's not only managed to gain an infatuation with him, but also learn how to decipher his emotions from the smallest change in facial expression. He could tell the brunet was distracted by something when he started staring at his legs, that hazy look was one Tony's most frequent. And even though Tony was obviously trying to not linger in that area, Steve knew better. The small gulp the other took when his rich, caramel eyes passed his crotch made the blond blush stronger than he ever had before. The heat on his face was short lived. He just had to laugh softly to himself when Tony gave him a quizzical look because of his shirt. Clint had said the band was one of Tony's favorites or something. He wasn't exactly sure who they were or if they were any good, but if Tony liked them, they must be amazing.

When Tony's eyes met his, Steve's heart skipped a beat. His throat closed up and his knees weakened. To him it was amazing, almost to the point of being terrifying, how a simple look could make the famous Captain America weak on his feet. To anyone else, it would have been hilarious, no doubt. He swallowed the sound coming out nervous and inexperienced to his own ears. Tony was so beautiful in the most masculine way Steve could think of. Everything about him made Steve want to embrace him. That infamous, cocky grin of his. The way his hair would be disheveled in the sexiest way after a mission or a day in the lab. Even the stubble that grew on his face when Tony just decided he didn't really give a fuck that day. But even above all that, Steve's favorite part of Tony was his heart. He knew how the billionaire would disagree with him fully, stating that he didn't technically have a heart, but that was just one more thing to add to the list of things he loved about Tony.

It wasn't a secret how arrogant he was. Steve was new to this generation and even he caught on to that quickly. But it did take him a little longer to truly see Tony for what he was. The man Tony tried so hard to hide was everything Steve fought to be. He was strong, loving, caring, selfless, and brave. _That_ was the man Steve fell for, not the smug, professional, cold-hearted front he put up. In Steve's eyes, Tony was more of a hero than he could ever hope to be. He just hated how the other never realized that.

"Capsicle…," Tony's voice snapped Steve back to reality, "what's with the change in attire?"

Steve grinned at the question, thinking that Clint and Bruce's help actually managed to attract some much desired attention. He mentally composed himself, gathering every ounce of false confidence he had stored in his body. He took a small step forward, completely deducting the personal space between himself and the shorter brunet. Tony, despite feeling slightly uncomfortable with the other's proximity, stubbornly stood his ground. He found himself tiling his head up to meet the captain's gaze. He was all too aware of the grinning blond's powerful chest gently falling and raising just inches away from his heated flesh. Then, Steve caught him completely by surprise when he quickly and surely grabbed onto his slim waist and pulled him flush against him. His palms flew up to protect his face from the Steve's hard pectorals.

"S-Steve, what are you-," Tony didn't have enough time to curse himself for stuttering due to Steve's next surprise. It just seemed like the usually shy blond was full of them today. Tony's eyes widened comically and an uncharacteristic blush dusted his cheeks as _the _Captain America lightly pressed his lips against his own. At first, the billionaire was stunned beyond belief. For once Tony Stark was speechless. Of course, if asked later Tony would bring up the fact that his ability to speak wouldn't have been of much use in this position. Regardless, here Tony was; his body pressed tightly against Captain Steve Rogers' and his lips being teased by the same man's supple own pair.

"Mmph!" Tony managed to say as he attempted to push Steve off of him by pushing against his chest; however, the blond was ignorant of his efforts. Not quite liking this feeling of being dominated, Tony pushed against Steve with all his strength. He was shocked when his efforts were met with a rough bite to his bottom lip. He was even more surprised by the small moan that escaped his lips. At that exact second was when Tony decided to just see what would happen if he let go. His eyes slowly fluttered closed until his thick, long eyelashes were cascading down against his cheeks. His own mouth began to match Steve movement for movement.

"Mmm…," the patriotic superhero moaned when he felt the shorter's slightly chapped lips finally begin to rub against his. Steve was giddy with excitement at the action; he couldn't help but smile into the sweet kiss. This was actually happening. This new look actually got Tony's attention. Steve was bubbling with joy. Never once in his life did he think he'd be allowed this happiness. Not in his time for sure. Up until today, he didn't even think he'd be accepted for who he was in this distant future. His blissful thoughts were cut short by his body's response to his lack of oxygen. Steve pulled away without warning, creating a small pop as his lips left Tony's. His eyes were only half open, still foggy from his first kiss with this man he was so entranced about.

"Tony…"

Tony found himself licking his lips at the hazy look the taller man was giving him. He never really noticed how well Steve's pale lashes complimented his icy-toned irises. And he also failed to notice how Steve's beautiful blond hair was always styled in such an old fashioned way that just _screamed _Steve. Truth be told, the look was a little contradictory to the clothes he was wearing, but it gave off a hint of innocence to the whole delinquent look.

"Steve…"

The corners of Steve's mouth faintly rose at the low whisper of his name. His fingers tightened their hold on the brunet's hips and his thumbs began to trace small circles over the simple, white cotton t-shirt. Tony's calloused hands traveled up from Steve's chest to his broad shoulders and down his arms until they were resting on his larger hands on his own hips. They never broke eye contact even as Tony moved his hands and Steve continued on with his tracing. The larger of the two continued on with the sweet tracing until his thumbs somehow found their way under the genius' shirt. Tony shuddered as the fabric barrier was accidently pushed up slightly, allowing the smallest of touches to effect his so strongly. Steve did _not_ fail to notice this. In fact, the smug guy actually risked a chuckle. Tony frowned deeply at the sounds and threw his arms around the Captain's neck. He roughly pulled him in and forced him into another kiss just to shut him up quickly. This time, it was Steve's turn to moan in surprise. It wasn't so much the kiss itself that shocked him, but the force with which Tony was kissing him with. Unlike their first kiss, Tony was completely in charge. Steve's inexperience caught up with him, leaving him to passively follow in the other's actions. He was confused as to why he felt Tony's tongue repeatedly swipe against his smooth bottom lip, but went with his gut on this one. He separated his lips and almost immediately the inside of his mouth was attacked by the rich boy's wet muscle.

"Mmph…Tony!" he managed to say between the short intakes of air the other allowed him.

"Yes…mmm…Captain?" Tony was able to distractedly respond.

Steve was experiencing a strange combination of fire and lighting in his body. He'd never felt something like this. It was as if Tony knew just the right places where it was okay to be rough, but also knew the right spots where a tender touch overweighed the forceful presses. It was all too much.

"I'm…ah! G-gay-mm!"

"Mhm…that's nice…"

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you liked it. If you did, leave a review telling me so. And if any of you want to talk to me on twitter or find out about future stories, my name is Gohanrules1. Don't be shy! I promise to reply! Please review!**

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
